


Mightyena mother

by DirtyPirateHooker



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Birthing, Come Inflation, Food Kink, Food Sex, Incest, Interspecies Relationship, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Massive Cock, Milking, Mpreg, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Piss kink, Plugging, Pokephilia, Porn Without Plot, Stretchable person, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, masive breasts, messy kissing, nipple growing, piss drinking, trans male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyPirateHooker/pseuds/DirtyPirateHooker
Summary: Carson is a seventeen year old trans boy. He goes hiking in the woods, when he sees and decides to follow a poochyena pup. What happens next would change his life.





	1. Don't follow the puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start, quick author's note. This story is about a trans male. (Meaning he was once a female.) I don't write anyone significantly under the age of consent. Meaning characters will be at least 16. please pay attention to the tags, and don't read if you don't like what you see. Thanks!
> 
> In this chapter. Kidnapping, rape/dub con, pokefilia, knotting, lots of cum, cum inflation.

You're so cute!" Is the phrase that changed my life forever. I said it while looking at an adorable poochyena pup. It had come right up to me out of a bush and licked my hand. I gave it a pat on the head. "My names Carson." I Knew there were mightyena in this forest, but I didn't think I'd see any.

"Where's your mama little guy?" At this the pup turned and started waking away. I was about to keep going on my hike, when I saw that he was looking back at me. I took a step forward and he took one as well. He wanted me to follow him. "Something must be wrong!" I said as I jogged after the pup.

It lead me through the forest. I didn't know where we were going, but it was very deep into the woods. I was startling to get weary. "How far did you come to find me little guy?" I asked. We entered a small clearing when suddenly the pup turned around. I took a step closer, and was tackled to the floor from the side by a black mass. A super heavy and furry black mass.

It clicked in my head. This was a mightyena, part of the pup's pack probably. It had lead me into a trap. Now I was going to die. I saw two more emerge from the trees. They started sniffing my face, belly, and legs, while the one on my back kept my arms and legs pinned. 

The mightyenas then without any warning, stuck both of their snouts in between my legs. I franticly tried to close them, but the Pokémon on top of me prevented even the smallest of movements. 

Apparently satisfied with what they found, the two mightyena stopped sniffing my crotch and instead started pulling on my pants. "Stop! No no no-" I was cut off as the mightyena on top of me shoved his tongue into my mouth. It started kissing me deeply and I felt it's tongue at the back of my throat. 

The others got tired of pulling and instead circled to my side. Reaching under the one on top of me they sliced off my shirt, pants, backpack, and underwear. They pulled the scraps of my clothes off me and pulled off my backpack. "At least now I'm flat on the ground." I thought.

It wasn't until one of them licked my clit that I realized they had other plans for me. The Pokémon dragged his long, rough tongue over my clit again and I couldn't help but moan around the tongue in my mouth. It continued to push inside me and I screamed into the mightyena's mouth. 

It continued to swirl inside me leaving me a hot, moaning mess. I could feel saliva and fluid dripping down my legs. I almost reached an orgasm, but suddenly, with one last push inward, he retracted his tongue. I looked around the dog still kissing me to see him starting to line up. He had a bright red cock with a small knot at the base. My heart raced more than it already was. It had to be at least 12 inches in length and 4 in girth!

He thrusted and missed my hole a few times, before finding its mark and roughly pushing in. I cried out in pain and pleasure as it's huge dick ravaged my hole. He kept pushing in and I felt him stop for a second. He had reached my cervix. He gave a couple quick thrusts and I felt him go past it. I was moaning uncontrollably at this point and him roughly fucking my womb did not help.

As he started bottoming out I felt the knot starting to stretch me out. This worried me as I didn't know how big it would get. I moaned and tried to scream in protest but he didn't care. He gave one final big thrust and pushed the knot inside. It started rapidly inflating and I felt it stretch my insides. He gave some shallow thrusts and was unable to drive it any deeper when I felt the first shot of hot dog cum shoot directly into my womb. I felt him start filling me up but I was unable to protest because of the dog still making out with me. I felt him pull but the knot was still very inflated and he was still cumming. 

After about seven minutes, he was finally deflated enough to pull out with an audible pop. I felt un naturally full, but none of the cum dripped out of me. The dog kissing me finally pulled his mouth away from mine and looked to the other dog at my side. The one on top of me went to my abused clit while the other went to my mouth. The one at my mouth was about 10 inches but the one at my clit was, to my horror, 16 inches long and five inches in girth. 

They thrust inside me at the same time. The one in my mouth going down my throat and the one in my cunt went straight into my womb. They fucked me hard and I choked on the dick many times. I knew the one in my cunt would knot me, but I didn't know about the one in my mouth. The answer was yes. He ground his knot in and it fit nicely behind my teeth. I felt his hot dog cum go straight down my throat. I found myself wanting to taste it but it went directly into my stomach. 

He pulled out and simply waited for the dog still fucking me to finish. He knotted me and I felt the tip of his cock touch the wall of my womb. The knot inflated to an impossibly large size and I thought the might tear me. His cum was hot and started filling me along with the other's. It began to be a bit uncomfortable. I wondered when it would stop. It just wouldn't stop! I looked down and saw the bulge that was his cock deep inside me. It felt like an eternity before he stopped cumming and was able to pull out.

I looked down again and saw that I looked like I'd eaten a large meal. My belly was distended slightly. I tried pushing and even tried standing but none of it came out. I was so disgusted yet aroused. Half of me loved this. I lowered a hand to my clit and thrust some fingers inside. I did so rapidly, and came with a loud moan. I fell back in the grass and saw the mightyena were still there. One of them came over and put his nose on my belly. He sniffed and gave a triumphant bark. The other one put his mouth over my throat. I went completely limp, terrified that he'd end my life right then and there. 

Instead, he gently lifted me onto another mightyena's back. I tried to stand up, but this earned me a growl and a snap from the Pokémon. I laid back down and the four of us started moving. The gentle motion and sway of the mightyena, and the exhaustion of what had just happened lulled me into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Cave of lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we have. Major cum inflation, stretchable person, plugging, rape/dub con, knotting, lots of cum, weird food kink. (You'll see. It's non penetrative. This chapter is kinky enough.) Also please comment what you think of the story. This is my first try at writing smut so tell me what I can improve!

When I woke, I was in a damp cave. I sat up and noticed I was in a nest of moss and grass. The cave was lit by old electric lanterns. I looked both ways and couldn't see any natural light. "How far in here am I?" I wondered aloud as I sat up. I felt slightly heavier than normal and looked down to see my belly slightly distended.

I started to move and immediately noticed who things. 1, that I'm super hungry. And 2, that my cunt hurts like a motherfucker. "Damn they fucked me rough!" I said as I stepped out of the nest. When I did, I immediately regretted doing so.

Instead of the cave being empty, like I thought it was, I just noticed that a pack of 30 mightyenas were sleeping around my little nest. I put my hand over my mouth to stifle a gasp as I realized this. A thought crossed my mind. Will all of these Pokémon fuck me? I cursed the thought, but also loved the thought of being their personal fucktoy. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I whispered as I tried maneuvering through the mass of dogs. 

It was terrifying. I knew if I woke up so much as one, they'd all wake up. And then I'd be in serious trouble. That, and the fact that sometimes they moved or snarled in their sleep. I carefully stepped around tails and extended paws. I was probably two steps away from clearing the pack when two things happened. 

The first? I stepped on a rock. It was super painful! I could feel the cut on my foot from the jagged little fucker before I even lifted my foot. The second was direct result of the first. I yelled and fell backward. Directly on top of one of the mightyenas.

The result was almost instantaneous. All of the other Pokémon Pokémon woke up immediately and three were already on top of me. I was scared shitless, but knew what was coming before I could even see their dicks. 

One of true first ones to jump on me quickly became hard. But instead of fucking me on my back, he opted to do it doggy style. Go figure. I was shifted onto my hands and knees. He didn't even bother readying me, and thrust his 11 inch dick in me with rough jackrabbit thrusts. I started moaning uncontrollably, he extremely fast pace sending me into waves of pleasure which far outweighed the pain.

Before long he thrusted even further and I felt him press past my cervix. He gave some more thrusts and shoved me roughly onto his knot. It rapidly inflated and I squeezed around it as hard as I could. I came hard when I felt him start coming. It poured into my womb in a powerful stream, quickly mixing with the cum already there. He continued for two minutes and then pulled out, not a drop of cum to be seen leaking. He was one of the smaller dogs, and already I felt bloated and overfull. 

I opened my eyes and saw that not a single one was at my mouth. "Do they ALL want to take my hole?!" I thought worriedly. I looked behind me and immediately saw this to be true. It wasn't long before another was lined up with my hole. 

I descended into an endless fucking. It seemed like it went on for hours. Each one pumping their loads directly into my womb. They obviously had no problem sharing as none of them fought over me. I felt so bloated it almost hurt, and my belly was easily the size of a beach ball, yet still no cum leaked out. This worried me, as there were still 8 more dogs to service! Including the alpha!

As my stretched and abused hole was finished servicing one dog, two more came up behind me. "Holy shit, they want to go at the same time don't they!" I worriedly thought. Simply thinking that made me moan.

The two lined up behind me. One crawled under me, and the other put his paws on my back. Instead of roughly pushing in like all the others, these two seemed to know of the damage they could cause by doing that. Instead they slowly pushed in, waiting for me to accommodate their lengths before fucking me. On the whole, it felt amazing! I didn't feel and pain until they pushed both cocks past my cervix and into my womb that I felt any pain.

They seemed satisfied and began thrusting. They didn't go together completely, so sometimes they'd be in sync, and other times one wouldn't go in until the other pulled almost completely out. The uneven fucking meant I couldn't get used to anything and it left me a moaning and drooling mess.

After what felt like hours they both started thrusting harder. They became erratic and had me whining like a bitch in heat. Finally they both slammed in and I felt the first bit of serious pain. Both of their knots were inflating in me. This stretched me painfully wide and brought tears to my eyes. After a minute they began pumping their twin loads inside me. I don't know how I was doing it, but somehow I continued to stretch to accommodate for the buckets of cum that they endlessly poured into me. 

It took forever for them to deflate and pull out. My belly looked like that of a sumo wrestler, and yet nothing came out. It was a mystery to me. After them the furious fuck frenzy continued and the only one left was the pack's alpha.

My mouth watered at the sight of the cock but I also felt afraid. It was easily bigger than any of the others. It looked to be about two feet and six inches wide. He came up behind me and pushed in without warning. 

It hurt super bad, but damn did it feel good! That huge dog cock stretching open my already worn out pussy. He entered my womb along with all the other's cum on the first thrust and he just kept going farther. He also was easily the hardest to satisfy. He fucked like a jackhammer. Pulled almost all the way out, then thrusted up to the base with extreme speed. "Oh yes please, please! Fill me with your cum! Fill me till I pop!"

He fucked for what actually must have been an hour before he got close. It felt like an eternity! I must have came three times just from him. He fucked so hard now that he was close. Slamming in with all his might. Finally, he slammed all the way in. His knot inflated and I cried out in mixed pain and pleasure. It was impossibly large. 

I felt his cum start flowing, and it was unlike any of the others. It was hot! It was also thicker than all the others. It came out in impossibly large amounts. I felt like I was being blown up like a balloon. It just kept coming! I looked down and saw that my belly was touching the ground! Not just touching it, but flattening out on it! And he was still going strong!

After what felt like hours of him filling me with his monster load of cum, he pulled out so only the head of his cock was in my womb and I felt a cooler substance flow out of him. It wasn't large in volume, but it was extremely thick and even felt looked it solidified at my womb's entrance. After that he was finally done and pulled out. By this time, I looked like I had three beach balls inside me! I was so full of cum I couldn't move at all! The alpha decided to take pity on me and rolled me on my back. It took five mightyenas to pick me up and carry me back to the nest.

In there, I tried pushing to get some of it out of me. When I tried this, I felt something hard in my cervix. The realization of what that meant dawned on me. "That fucker plugged me!" I looked at my belly and saw that it towered over my laying figure. I was huge! A mightyena crawled into the nest and brought his face near mine. He had some fresh berries and fruit in his mouth. I reached up to take it, but instead he closed his mouth and began chewing. I realized how ravenously hungry I was and glared daggers at me before he leaned down.

He brought his mouth to mine and inserted the food into my mouth. The food's flavors mixed together and the dog's spit created a rather pleasant flavor. He refused to pull his tongue out of my mouth though, so I couldn't swallow. I felt it nudge further and figured out that he was pushing the food down my throat! He pushed them all down my throat and made sure I'd swallowed before retracting his tongue and leaving.


	3. The Day After

The next day, I woke up to multiple dogs surrounding me. At least 6. "Please, no more fucking today! I'm not sure I can take more cum!" I pleaded. Instead of lining up for fucking me, they were all sniffing my extremely bloated belly. After a minute or two they started barking. The rest of the pack came over and began sniffing me as well. I laughed a lot. All the wet dog noses tickled quite a bit!

They were all sniffing and licking me. Some barked as well. "What's so special about smelling your own cum?" I asked. The alpha had taken to lying down next to me. I carefully reached out to pat his head, and surprisingly, he let me. His fur was unbelievably soft. I wanted to bury my face in his neck. He sniffed my neck and growled to the rest of the pack.

This scared me. What was wrong? Did I just smell bad? They crowded around me, and I saw their dicks come out of their sheathes. They were all hard. But instead of moving to my mouth of cunt, however, they stayed at my sides. Before I could wonder for too long what they were doing, one of them began peeing. The warm jet of water landed on my legs. After a couple seconds he finished, and the next began. This one hitting my chest.

After that, they all began peeing. The warm streams of yellow liquid hit my chest, legs, arms, neck, face, hair, and any other reachable part of my body. One of them even stuck his dick in my mouth and forced me to swallow his bitter tasting piss. "Oh my god. They're scenting me!" The thought came to my head and I knew it must be true. They were making me smell like the pack. And that meant that they were keeping me. The idea was terrifying, but even more arousing. 

The only one who hadn't began pissing on me was the alpha. He went to my cunt. I thought he was going to fuck me, but instead he stuck only the tip of his cock inside me. I felt a warm stream of piss enter me and moaned at the realization of what he was doing. He was scenting my insides! He finished and gave a sniff in the air. I must have smelled like the pack now, because he gave a triumphant sounding bark. 

The alpha came over and laid down next to my head again. I reached out and calmly stroked his fur. "Does this mean you're going to keep me?" I asked. He looked at me and gave a nod. I was thrilled. "I love you!" I told him. To this, the dog put his mouth to mine and shoved his tongue inside. The kiss was slow and passionate. I knew this was his way of saying he loved me too! Okay, maybe I'm a little crazy for falling in love with a pack of mightyena, but I don't care. He pulled away and another dog came to my mouth with many berries. He mushed them and shoved them down my throat just like before, but lingered a little bit afterward.

I looked to the rest of the pack. "Well come on, kiss me already!" This was all the invitation they needed. The dogs immediately began kissing me sloppily. Some of them spit in my mouth and I swallowed it greedily. I couldn't get enough of their tongues in my mouth. I loved them all so much, and I wanted to show them that love. When they were done, I actually felt a lot more hydrated than I had before. I realized that I was super thirsty still though. 

There were four dogs still near me. I turned to them and asked "Hey, I'm super thirsty. Can I have more spit please?" They happily obliged, shoving their mouths on mine and generously giving me their spit. It actually quenched my thirst very well. I thanked them all and fell asleep knowing that I was part of their pack. I loved each and every one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short chapter. Please tell me what you guys think. I like the idea of him falling in love with the pack. From now on, acts will be consensual. No, I'm not getting rid of the food kink. But if you guys want is to be penetrative as well I can make that happen. ;) (No one asked but I thought I'd say that anyway.) He'll either eat their cum or food from their mouths. If you want, vote in the comments on which you like better. And yes, both is an option.


	4. Babies

A couple days after the scenting, a worrying thought popped into my head. "The cum still hasn't come out!" I was still nearly immobile and stretched to the size of multiple beach balls. But what worried me even more than that, "I've gotten bigger!" 

And I had. After the fucking, I was huge! But now, by belly is even bigger! I thought it impossible. I racked my brain for any way this was possible, and only one came to mind. "I'm pregnant!" I yelled out loud.

A member of the pack came over to me with the daily berries, and I noticed there was more than usual. I also noticed I was much hungrier than usual. I let his tongue slip down my throat and sucked on it for a minute. He pulled out and I asked "Can I please see the alpha?" The dog nodded and scampered off to retrieve him. 

The alpha came over and immediately put his mouth to mine. Like the other dog, I let him in. Instead of simply facing my throat with his tongue though, he instead moved it around my mouth. He ran it over my tongue, teeth, cheeks, and gums. I got really into the kiss and continued moving my mouth on his, before remembering why I'd called him over and pulled away. Strings of saliva still connecting us and running down my chin.

"Alpha, I need to know. Am I pregnant?" The mightyena leaned down and sniffed my swollen womb. He looked me in the eyes and happily nodded. This brought tears to my eyes. I'm gonna be a mom! I'm gonna birth a brood of puppies from the pack I'd fallen in love with! Then once they're born, I'll be filled with more cum and birth yet another generation. I'd keep birthing puppies till the end of my days! 

And I couldn't be happier.

I reached for the beautiful alpha and kissed him passionately. His tongue went down my throat and I choked on it once or twice. I was becoming wet in my cunt and I saw his massive 2'6" cock hanging out of his sheathe. He positioned himself st my cunt and pushed in to the hilt on one thrust. 

His massive girth went all the way into my womb and pushed out the plug, but his massive rod stopped anything from leaking. He fucked my ballooned uterus for an hour. He really took forever to climax! His cock ravaged my inner walls. "Yes! Please! Fuck me lie the true bitch I am! Fill me more!" 

He began jack hammering me faster and finally slammed his knot into me. His hot load began rushing in to join the pack's cum like a hose. It took a solid 25 minuted for him to finish and I looked like I had four beach balls inside me instead of three and a half. "Just more babies for me I guess!" 

He re plugged me once his knot deflated and stalked off. I loved being their bitch. Then a realization hit me. I never came! I truly existed for them to fuck and breed. A hole for their cocks, a towel for their cum, and a uterus for their babies!

 

3 months later.

 

I. Was. Huge. 

There were so many puppies inside me. They kicked at all times, never once letting up. Over the last few months I became so impossibly ravenous that berries wouldn't satisfy me anymore. So, every morning and night, the pack would take my mouth. They all ate a rich det, so there was lots of nutrients in their cum. These would be strong puppies.

My breasts had also gotten bigger. Much, much, bigger. They were so big they just hung off my sides. They also ached like crazy. I was a whimpering mess from the kicking and my nipples. I frequently asked the pack to empty some of the milk, but the Alpha ordered them all not to. I would need every drop for the puppies. Strangely enough, I also grew more nipples. There were little achy bumps covering every inch of my ginormous tits. I guess I'd be able to feed them all at once now.

As I lay there in the grass nest, sucking cock, having my mouth knotted, and being showered with cum, something changed. For the first time in months, the pressure in my womb lessened. I saw that a considerable pool of cum was forming. I felt something else, and saw clear liquid leak out like crazy.

"Alpha!" I yelled frantically. "My water broke! I'm going into labor!" 

He quickly ran over and placed his paws on my shrinking belly. He lightly pushed down and a stream of cum shot out of me. It was enough to make me cum! I gradually went from six beach balls to five before he couldn't push anymore out. "Wait," i thought "that's how many puppies I have!?" 

The amount was insane! I didn't think it was possible to have this many. Even with all that cum! I felt downward movement and pushed as hard as I could. I was so stretched out that it barely hurt. A wet poochyena pup head poked out of my cunt. I pushed and it slid out onto the floor.

The rest came easy too. It took two hours but I managed to squeeze out all of the pups! I looked around and counted 45. "45 puppies!? How did I manage to carry that?" I questioned. I would never learn the answer.

My belly was so stretched that I didn't think it'd ever go back to normal size. It was flat right now, but there were considerable rolls of skin on ether side of my body.

As I took my time to recover, the pups were cleaned up by the pack. I closed my eyes, only to open them widely at a nip on one of my many nipples. I turned my head to the sides and saw all 45 of my pups waiting for milk. The alpha barked. I'd assume he was giving them permission because they immediately swarmed me and latched onto my tits. 

What followed next made me cum several times. My nipples were finally getting the attention they needed, all at once! I couldn't even form coherent thoughts as I came, and came, and came. My tongue lolled out and my drool started soaking my chin. It felt amazing...

After what felt like hours endless suckling, they were finally satisfied and fell asleep all around me. I loved each and every one of them. I hadn't known just how exhausted I was until I closed my eyes and sleep took me instantly.


	5. The Cycle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry it’s taken me so long to update! This is kinda just a weird kinky story I write when I’m in the mood and I haven’t worked on it in a while. It won’t end up being super long but I have no intention of leaving it unfinished. Thanks for reading! And make sure to comment your thoughts every now and then.

At first when I woke up, my first thought was to panic. My precious babies weren’t there! I shot into a sitting position and frantically looked around for the puppies. I calmed down when I saw two things. 

1, my babies were simply huddled by a different wall of the cave. And 2, the rest of the pack was awake. I could see their cocks already poking out and I knew what the wanted.

I smiled. They were all so beautiful and I couldn’t wait for them to fuck me again. Even the mere thought of bearing another litter had me shaking with arousal. I laid down and eagerly spread my legs as far as I could for them.

One approached and thrust in quickly. God, did I miss this! The hot dog cocks fucking directly into my womb! 

He fucked rapidly, and I was loving every single second of it. My mouth was open and I was drooling everywhere but I didn’t care! It felt like ages before he finally gave one final thrust and knotted me. His cum was thick and hot, and filled me completely.

After five minutes of him filling me, he pulled out and stepped aside for the next dog. “One down, twenty nine to go.” I thought as the next dog began his onslaught.

 

The pleasure was insane. They fucked me so rapidly and filled me to the brim. And once they reached that, they just kept on filling! But even though it felt so good, I’d only orgasmed a couple of times! They were only concerned with their own pleasure, and refused to give my clit any attention.

Just like the last time, the alpha was last to go. He speared me on his monster cock and refused to let up. Every time he thrust in or out it pulled me with him on the ground slightly. I could feel the cum sloshing around me and I took great pleasure in knowing that it would stay there until the puppies were born.

After an eternity of his merciless thrusting, he finally shoved himself inside me and unleashed his load. I kept on growing and he kept on cumming. My eyes rolled back in my head at the feeling.

 

When he finished dumping his load and plugged me, he walked over to the pile of newborn puppies. I was curious what he was going to do, when he started waking them up with gentle licks and pawing. Once awake, they all sprinted over to their mother.

The hungry mongrels began suckling on my nipples with all their strength and I came many times from it. 

They wandered off and I was simply left there to wait for my meal. A mightyena sloppily shoved mushed berries down my throat with his tongue and licked my face to clean up the juice and drool. I let him shove his tongue in my mouth and down my throat as a reward for feeding me.

He got really into it. He licked over my teeth, my cheeks, and battled with my submissive tongue. I moaned into the kiss and he gave a low, aroused growl.

The dog Pokémon barked three times for the rest of the pack and stuck his cock in front of my face. I immediately opened my mouth and got excited to swallow his cum, when he shoved only his cock head in my mouth.

I was confused as to what he was doing. I realized he wasn’t even totally hard. I was about to open my mouth to ask what he was doing, when a steady stream of piss entered my mouth. 

I’d never tasted piss before, but I knew I loved it the moment it left his dick. While the stream was steady and unrelenting, I was able to swallow it all without spilling any. The dog squeezed a few more drops out, and then pulled away. 

While there were quite a few mightyenas lined up, not all of them were there. I counted maybe seventeen. “I guess some of them already peed” I deduced. The next one walked up to me and broke me from my thoughts. He did the same as the last. He gave me his semi hard cock and immediately started pissing. “I could get used to this” I thought.

 

When all the dogs had finished giving me their delicious pee, I felt not only full, but a lot more hydrated as well. “You’ll have to do that more often!” I requested as they all walked away. I rubbed a hand on my enormous, cum filled belly, and drifted off to sleep.


	6. All Grown Up

Not too long after the babies had been born, they had grown very large. Within a month or two, (keeping track of time was hard) they had stopped nursing and started evolving. In fact, almost all of them were strong Mightyenas now!

I had just given birth to another litter, and I prepared to be fucked again. My life was very simple here. Every day I wake up, drink their piss and swallow the mushed fruit, then I get fucked and go to sleep. Every now and then they’ll re-scent me and cover me in their piss. A couple months later I give birth to my litter and the cycle restarts.

But this time was different. I heard pack leader bark to the rest of the pack, but none of the adults that typically bred me stepped forward. I was confused, “Am I getting bred or not?”

My question was very quickly answered. Instead of my previous studs stepping up and breeding me full of puppies, my preciously evolved babies stepped forward. Their gorgeous cock gleamed in the low light of the cave and I found that I couldn’t wait.

“Come on babies! Fill your mother with your cum! Make me nice and full!”

And they got to work. One of my precious babies came forward and immediately speared me on his length. I had long since stopped feeling pain from their huge cocks. Any one of them could thrust straight into my womb and it wouldn’t hurt a bit! I moaned and drooled as the familiar feeling of sex came over me again.

I found that their cocks were bigger than that of their father’s. The stud fucking me currently came nice and quick, promptly knotting my. But whereas the others’ knots simply slipped past my now loose pussy, this one stuck. It felt like it was my first litter again!

His flaming hot cum poured into my womb and I loved every second of it! After he came and his knot deflated, he pulled out and the next of my perfect children took his place. 

God, the feeling of raw, uncut dog cock never got old! These Pokémon could fuck me and breed me for the rest of my life and I wouldn’t care. Hell, I’d thank them! And the more I thought about it, the more I realized I wanted it. And I knew I already had it. These mightyena would breed me until I died.

My stud knotted me, filled me with more cum, and pulled out with his knot still inflated. And it just kept going! Yet another dog took his place and slammed inside me with no regard for my pleasure. My eyes rolled back in my head and I came instantly. My life now was one constant orgasm.

It could’ve been hours or even days before the last of my precious babies mounted me. And I instantly knew he would be a pack leader. His cock was so much larger, and his knot felt like heaven. My stomach was gigantic and bulging with their copious loads as it always was, and the pack leader finally finished giving me his load as well.

And god, the pack leader’s load was always the best! It felt like a hose turned on inside me and I ballooned outward even more. It took a verifiable eternity for him to finish, and I’d expect no less from such a strong breeder like him! He pulled out, and just like his father before him I felt the strange cooler liquid seep out from him and plug my uterus nice and tight.

Then the rest of the pack, as though they were teaching the children, shoved mushed fruit down my throat with their tongues and stuck their cocks down my throat. I drank their piss with pleasure and didn’t lose a single drop.

I briefly wondered for how long I’ve been here. It’s been so very long since I’ve moved at all, and I doubt my legs could even support my body anymore. And I didn’t care. All I needed was right here for me. Content and wonderfully full, I quickly fell asleep once more. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

After some time, I awoke to a sensation I hadn’t felt for quite a while. I was moving! Suspended in a net that must’ve been stolen from some humans, I was being carried by four of my precious children. 

It took a little while for me to realize it, but I was no longer in the cave! They were walking with me through a forest. And it finally donned on me. They were leaving and forming a new pack! And I was gonna breed for them now! I felt a pang of sadness for the dogs and cocks I wouldn’t see again, but it was brief. I had a brand new family now! And they were ready to fill me with so much cum!

The dogs, noticing I was awake, decided to take a break. They set me down gently and one brought some berries over. After they were mushed in his mouth and given to me through a sloppy makeout session, I felt nice and full. I hadn’t even realized I was hungry. 

It was revealed however that they had picked too many berries, and now there was a small pile left over. I expected them to just be thrown away, but they had different ideas.

A mightyena took the berries in his mouth, but instead of chewing them, he brought his snout to my loosened cunt.

I felt them penetrate me and moaned. They were storing the leftover berries in my pussy! It was over quickly, but the presence of the berries inside me kept me stimulated. They picked me up again and with every movement I felt the cum slosh around my womb and the berries shift in my cunt.

I came in no time, coating the food inside me with my juices. Nothing slipped out of me though, and I kept moaning. These dogs knew how to please someone. I was glad they wanted me to feel pleasure.

Another hour of walking and they finally found a place they could call home. It was a thickly wooded area, with tree canopies that completely blocked out the sun in that area. The bases of the trees were like walls. It’s a good this we didn’t have a cold season in this area. 

The ground was covered with soft moss and leaves. This was the perfect spot! And it was my new home! I was set in the center of the clearing so any of them could have equal access to me at any time. 

They decided it was time for me to eat again. A dog padded over to me and roughly stuck his snout between my legs. His tongue breached my entrance and I moaned loudly at the feeling of the slick appendage scooping out the fruit. He chewed them for me and spit them back into my mouth, and I could taste myself on them.

Once again, these mightyena proved to be different than their fathers. After I was fed, instead of just leaving me aroused and shivering, my stud returned his snot to my cunt and started eating me out. I moaned and cried as his fat tongue expertly dragged along my clit and inner walls, and I was cumming in no time.

This new home would prove to be very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a verifiable eternity! Comment your thoughts and for Christ’s sake gimme requests too! I wanna write what you wanna see!


End file.
